


Taken

by FluffKills



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien genitalia, Biting, Clit cock, D/s, Dominance, F/F, Foot Fetish, Lapis that won't fit, Large Cock, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Previous dubious consent referenced, Size Difference, Too Big, post-redemption, small domme / large sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffKills/pseuds/FluffKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis has been waiting impatiently for Jasper to return from her mission with the Crystal Gems to take possession of her body and get closer than they'd ever been before. </p><p>Smutty smut Japis because I keep writing Lapis  having a bad time and being a bad time in my other stories.  Poor thirsty water wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

The cavernous room was clouded with soft steam, and Lapis Lazuli sighs as she lounges by one of the pools, basking in the warmth of the hot springs. The temple space had more than enough room for dozens of places for gems to stay, and eventually, she was granted her own perfect spot. The water bubbled, the volcanic activity from deep below driving the action, the pools giving off a soft golden light that danced with the motion of water. Stalactites dripped from the ceiling, so pale they looked like milk.

But every good thing came with a cost. The door in the far side opens, and her own price enters, removing her helmet and shaking out her blonde mane. Jasper was back to their shared sanctuary.

It had taken a long time for the pair to move past the mistakes they had made. Perhaps seeing something they didn't, Steven had suggested they spend more, rather than less time with each other, taking his cue from other gem fights he had seen. The first few weeks of sharing the same room had been tense. Even after months of carefulness by the gems before they were granted one, they'd made little headway in trust.

But soon Lapis realised the value of being with someone who knew the very worst in your heart. There was nothing she needed to hide, no masks to wear, no pretense. The revelation struck her room partner at around the same time, and rather than talking things out, the former fusion partners had a long session of violent, angry sex one evening when they'd been left to their own devices. Several broken stalactites remained from that event, and both Jasper and Lapis sheepishly had to get their gems repaired and clean the room.

It was profoundly cathartic, and from that point onwards, while they still didn't always mesh well, the pain and frustration from Malachite was exorcised from their interactions. It did leave some other expectations though.

Rolling on her stomach against a fat stalagmite, Lapis pouts at Jasper, "You were gone for too long. " The quartz grunts and looks her over, her golden eyes glowing slightly in the dimness of the cavern and the shimmering pools.

" You should have come with us. " the warrior notes, her voice gruff. Her new uniform was different, the fabric snug as her old one but dark maroon and black only, devoid of diamonds. The cut out for the star over one of Jasper's broad thighs, hugging around it and showing her striped skin, had been designed for Lapis' benefit and the slender blue gem knew it. She didn't feel it went far enough.

Licking her lips, the ocean gem stands. " Didn't want to. " Lapis had attempted to make her new uniform translucent, like water, but Pearl had very aggressively put her foot down on that. Her new skirt was gauzy, though she had to have briefs on below, and speckled with stars. Her top was just two triangles over her slight chest, with thin strings to hold them in place. Lapis wanted to keep those golden eyes on her.

It was working, and Jasper stalks over to her through the steam, the wetness already clinging to her polished skin. There's a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. " Brat. You can't stay in here all day playing with yourself. " Crude, but accurate.

" I'd rather have you to do that, " says Lapis, her own smile wicked. Jasper huffs, her grin edged with fangs now.

" _Someone's_ in a mood. " growls the quartz, as Lapis moved towards her with the smooth sure steps of a dancer. They met with a hungry kiss, Lapis moaning happily into her lover's mouth, before sharply biting the larger gem's lower lip. She licks her own, tasting a hint of blood. Smiling into the golden glare of Jasper's eyes, she leans against the woman who could easily break her in half, physically.

" You were gone too long. _Bad_ Jasper. You belong with _me_. " says Lapis in a teasing, sing song voice. Slender fingers slide over the quartz, along her hips and slipping up her abs until they just dance on the outside of Jasper's heavy breasts. Lapis watches with smug delight as the fabric, tight to being a second skin, easily betrays the hardening nipples.

They danced between roles, dominant and submissive , predator and prey, strong and weak. Today, Lapis had her own need to fill. Sharp teeth nip through the cloth covering a hard nub, and Lapis feels Jasper stiffen, her chest jumping as she stifles a moan.

Running her tongue over the bare cleavage exposed by the deep v neck of the quartz uniform, Lapis wonders if Yellow Diamond had the same love of seeing the warrior's breasts that she did. A heavy hand rests on her head, the fingers twitching when Lapis lets her own fangs drag across the golden skin.

Lapis remembers Jasper's confusion and worry and even slight fear the first time she took the reins in their intimacy, but she quickly found pushing forward overrode any objections. Easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. Soon she didn't need to ask anything at all anymore. The opposite soon applied, leaving Lapis biting her wrist to hold back her cries when she was taken in return. But when she flexed her will, she didn't even need to resort to her chains or other powers. A word was enough.

Her small hand rests on Jasper's stomach, and Lapis catches the large gem's eyes, pushing slightly. " On your back, darling, " she says, her voice sweet but her gaze darkly lustful. The quartz gets to her knees, and that bit was always clearly the hardest, mentally, and then moves onto her back.

Lapis Lazuli pushes her hair back and smiles down at her lover. Tracing slowly over the expanse of a muscular thigh with her toe, she skirts around the exposed skin at the star. Instead, the bare arch of a naked foot rests over the covered bump of the warrior's mons. Jasper claws at the smooth floor of the cavern, arching her back, her lips curling into a silent snarl.

" You're _mine_ , Jasper, mine alone. " says the blue gem, slowly rocking her foot from heel to ball, feeling the heat below her bare sole, blazing through the black fabric. Lapis was aching, her inner core a twisting flame, and she can feel her slickness mirroring what was leaking though the pinned giant's uniform. But the witch wanted more than just a sopping cunt.

Her toes spread and press against the peak of the hidden lips, feeling for the heavy hood that was more like a sheath. Jasper's hips jump and there's a low growl as she finds her mark.

" Lazuli..." snarls Jasper, lusty, her eyes following the slender gem's. Her soft toes squeeze and there's a rewarding groan, followed by a much more breathy, "Lapis! " She rewards her fussy plaything by kneading her sheath underfoot, watching sharp nails leave gouges in the milky rock below her, joining the others criss crossing the floor from sessions past. There was a needy whimper and Lapis, eyes never breaking contact with Jasper's, just nods.

The large quartz shudders and Lapis Lazuli feels the pressure against her foot as the internal clitoris everts, sliding sinuous under the cloth.

" You can undress, you know, " she coos, but they're both aware it's not a playful suggestion. The uniform flashes off, revealing golden and ruby flesh glossed with sweat. The fighter's muscles are taut, defining themselves under the layer of fat that coated her frame. Quartz were not delicate constructions. The effect was mesmerizing to Lapis for a moment. Her bare foot brushes slowly down the huge, tapering phallus, and often she'd force an orgasm out of the strong gem that way, but today the blue dancer had other plans.

When her touch leaves Jasper, the striped gem lifts her head slightly, her lip curling up to show fangs. " Don't toy with me, Lazuli, " she says, but stays on her back. Lapis gives the brute a superior smile, reaching around to untie her top. There's no reason she had to do this the hard way, except that she could see Jasper's anticipation when she strips properly. Sashaying up to stand by her lover's chest, Lapis admires the heavy teats, each topped with a straining ruby nipple that would fill her mouth if she cared to sample one. She didn't, right now. Instead, the silky fabric of her top slithers over one as she drops in across a breast, and Lapis is gratified to hear the hot intake of breath from her lover.

Lapis Lazuli was built for graceful motion, but there wasn't the same plush layer over her muscles. Her breasts were easily covered completely by her own hands, let alone Jasper's, but the large gem never made it appear that was anything less than a benefit. The deep navy nipples stand in contrast on her pale cornflower skin, and Lapis licks one of her fingers before circling it around a sensitive point, her smoldering gaze on Jasper. The groan from the gem on her back, bound by her self control, sent a hot throb through the water witch, her core clenching.

" I can taste the scent of your cunt from here, Lazuli, " growls Jasper with a lewd lick of her lips. " Why don't we get to what you really want before you soak the floor? " Crude, so crude, but the vulgar language was exactly perfect and caused a second squeeze. A squeeze that needed something to surround.

Glaring at her toy, Lapis unwrapped her gauzy skirt, the fabric landing across the impressive chest, teasing, before causing her briefs to vanish, bored with teasing now. Her sex is swollen and darker cerulean with arousal, her inner lips peeking out in tempting frills, soaked with need and not tucked away behind fat outer ones like Jasper's. The fighter looked eager, but her expectation turned to confusion when Lapis didn't straddle her face and let her dine.

Instead, the slender gem stood over Jasper's broad hips, slowly easing herself into place with a helpful flap of her liquid wings. The quartz growls when her hot sex brushes against the tip of the fighter's phallic clitoris, and Lapis smirks, keeping the facade of teasing up as long as she can, smearing her arousal over the slick skin, feeling how molten hot this sensitive piece was.

Lining herself up, Lapis wiggles her hips and feels the pointed tip catch on the deeper dimple leading to her core, and with a final flap she lets herself drop down onto her knees, gasping as three or four inches push into her.

" _Wait_ , it's too _large_ , " Jasper starts to say when she realises what Lapis has in mind, sounding worried and frantic, but the voice is cut short with a shocked moan when Lapis surrounds her tip.

Lapis Lazuli feels her legs shake. Even this was fatter than she'd really expected. They'd never done this, never even tried, Jasper had never even asked. Some things, even in the throws of the darkest passions had seemed too dangerous. But the witch had been practicing. She breathes hard, and lifts her hips slightly, before pushing down more, face twisted up in determined effort.

" You're _mine!_ " says Lapis, her voice husky now with her desire, cracking slightly when she reaches her limit for that bounce, before trying again. And again, the pain of her lips stretched wide around the curving shaft mild compared to her need.

Jasper has pushed herself up on her elbows, breaking their unstated rules for this coupling, but Lapis doesn't care. Let her see the slender gem like this, skin shining with mist and effort, cheeks azure, shaking with lust as she makes her body take Jasper. Her eyes meet the shocked expression of the huge gem and she grins. Hers. Totally hers.

" Let's hear your VOICE! " Lapis says, punctuating the command with another thrust down. Something gives way in the warrior and Jasper roars, clawing the floor as her hips finally raise to try to meet Lapis' , her cries of passion bestial. Lapis manages to get more than half of her in before there's nowhere left, her hips already aching.

" P-please! " pants out Jasper, her voice strained, and Lapis can only nod, not thrusting now but grinding, rolling her hips around to feel the overwhelming stretch. There's a shockingly girlish whimper from the brute, and Lapis can feel the tension, before her bellow deafens them both, her phallus spasming and emptying hot fluid deep into the blue gem, Lapis gasping and quickly rubbing against the tip of her clit. Her inner walls vice down and she sees white flashes in front of her eyes as the intensity shuts down anything but her ability to feel overwhelming sensation crushing her in waves.

Lapis slowly comes to her senses, her legs feeling like jelly and her cunt aching now that the lust that covered up the pain and turned it into pleasure had burned out in that wildfire, leaving a glow. Jasper had half slipped out of her, and when Lapis collapses on her stomach and chest, the rest follows suit, the lewd sound of her being rendered empty loud in the silent room. Gems didn't need to catch their breath, after all. Lapis' core feels swollen, and a little of the molten climax leaks free in a gush.

A tender hand strokes down the delicate dancer, from head to rump and back, before lingering over her gem, covering it. Protective.

" You're crazy, " mutters Jasper. Her voice sounds drowsy but Lapis hears the underlying tone of amazement. She's surprised as well, now that it was over. She wasn't sure if she could actually manage.

"Mmm, you're mine. I missed you, " says Lapis in return, nuzzling the fat pillow of a breast before resting against it. Her eyes are closed, just listening and feeling.

" We belong to each other, " rumbles the deep voice. Lapis nods, tightening her arms into a hug and prepared to stay like this all night. Hers. Theirs together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Jasper/Lapis love letter and apology, but somehow I had to write really filthy sex. They're great. 
> 
> Remember, kids, consent is important, but this is a fantasy with two gems who are really bad at boundaries sometimes.


End file.
